la venganzaa
by Sesshylover3
Summary: una historia de unos adolecentes normales pero q pasa alguien tomara venganza ... es mi primera historiaaaaa no critiquen ademas es cortita


La fiesta única

(sesshylover3)

*Un día cualquiera estaba con mis amigas, melany (mel), linoska (lino) y valentina (vale)

(Yo)(Lino)(Mel) (vale)

* Estábamos hablando sobre hacer una fiesta y la melany dijo:

Mel: Que tal si el tema es Navidad?

Lin: mejor Halloween

Vale: qué tal si el tema es primavera?

Yo: chicas mejor si nos disfrazamos de cosas de Halloween y primavera y la decoración es roja y verde como navidad ¿?

Mel,lin,vale: ¡SI!

*Después de organizarnos fuimos a ver a los chicos. Al Dylan (dy) y al Juan (ju), y les agrado la idea pero dijeron q necesitaríamos una sede.

(Dylan)(Juan)

*Y pensé, hagámoslo en la sede en la q mi hermana iso su baby shower!

Mel: en q piensas Nico

Yo: nada pensé q la podríamos hacer en la sede en la q mi hermana iso su baby shower…

Dy: no ya conseguí una :3

Ju: las va a sorprender

Yo: Mmmmmm…:/ pero q no sea tan grande no somos millonarias

Dy, ju: ok ;)

*nos fuimos a comprar las cosas con la vale pok ella es súper como se dice em PERFECCIONISTA y andaba nerviosa pok no savia como era la sede.

Vale: Nico q compramos

Yo: los globos q sean rojo oscuro y verde oscuro

Vale: ya se pero cuantos ¿?

Yo: unos 200

Vale: segura?

Yo: siiiiiiiiiiiiii

Vale: ok

*Compramos de todo excepto manteles y esas cosas pok no sabíamos cómo era la sede.

*llegamos a mi casa y la vale se fue, y de hi yo me fui a la casa del Dylan.

Yo: *tocando la puerta*

Dy: *abre* hooo…

Yo: que pasa?

Dy: a q viniste?

Yo: a verte pos me preocupo

Dy: estoy bn,, adiós*me cierra la puerta en la cara*

*en ese momento pensé q no le agradaba o estaba molesto x que fui sin avisar y no pude dormir.

Narra Dylan

*le cerré la puerta pok me puse nervioso, pero tengo otras cosas de que preocuparme.

Dy: juan donde estay!

Ju: en la baño idiota

Dy: vino la lino a verte

Ju:*sale corriendo del baño* donde

Dy: siempre caes xD jajajajaj

Ju: entonces quien estaba en la puerta

Dy: la nicolette

Ju: oh ya entendí cuando le dirás q tienes novia, además no tienes de q preocuparte a ella la siguen varios chicos, no estará sola.

Dy: lo se

Voz X: amor ven tengo hambre

Dy: ya voy cata!

Cata: apurateee!.

(Catalina)

Narro yo

*no dormí en toda a noche y me levante a buscar a la chicas

*decidimos obligar a los chicos a mostrarnos la sede.

Yo: Dylan! Juan!

Vale: ok no debías gritar

Yo: yo si kiero grito

*Al final nos mostraron la sede y era gigante! :3

ERA AL AIRE LIBRE Y TENIA CASI TODO PREPARADO

Dy: les gusta ¿?

Nosotras: gracias! Los keremos!

Ju: que bueno q les gusto

Cata: q asen acá ¿?

Yo: hol…*iba a seguir ablando cuando me interrumpe*

Cata: q es todo esto, Dylan x eso no tienes dinero para mi ¿? :/

Dy: cata ve a la casa allá te explico

Cata: no! Amenos q me des un beso

Dy: cata ve a la casa

Cata: no!

Dy: no te acerques así!

Cata: no lo puedes evitar*se acerca a los labios de Dylan y lo besa.

Dy: mm..!*pero cae en sus labios y la abraza y la sigue besando*

Yo: o.o*en ese momento me sentía muy mal no podía creer lo que veía, x eso me fui corriendo de ahí aunque mi casa estaba a 2kilomertros solo quería alejarme de ese lugar lo más rápido posible*

Vale: Nico espera!, Dylan pero como se te ocurre.

Lin: cata como te atreves

Mel: me das asco

Cata: es mi novio así q ustedes cabras estúpidas no se metan en mi relación váyanse a la m-.

Dy: trankila

Narra catalina

*lo que ise hoy fue muy fuerte para ella no lo soportara y se alejara de el en ese momento dejare al estúpido del Dylan y matare a nicolette para tomar venganza de lo que ella y sus amigas me hicieron.

(Catalina pensando)

Narro yo

*después de lo que vi no iré a la fiesta será el domingo y hoy es viernes no iré pero acompañare a las chicas a comprar los disfraces mientras los chicos asen los últimos detalles espero q todo salga bn.

( al otro día en el mall)

Mel: como que no iras!

Vale: es su decisión

Lino: vamos ven no kiero estar shola

Mel, vale: hey!

Yo: jijiji ok lo pensare ahora probémonos los disfraces

*después de probarnos miles de disfraces compramos y nos fuimos a casa claro que isimos una pijamada*

*al día siguiente me desperté media dormida y cuando baje al comedor las chicas ya se avían ido*

*al día siguiente*

*afín era el día de la fiesta y avía reconsiderado y fui me puse mi disfraz y fui a la fiesta*

*al llegar vimos a la catalina muy entusiasmada pero no alegre, como con una sonrisa como la de Jeff the killer*

(Catalina disfrazada)

*la catalina estaba pensando*

(Pensamiento de la catalina)

*luego mire a otro lado pero no vi a la linoska*

Yo: donde está la lino

Vale: allá mira en el rincón*me apunta donde es*

Yo: es ella con el juan xD

Yo: ok xD es una brujita

Mel: sácate esa manta de encima que te tapa tu disfraz!

Vale: ya pos

Yo: ustedes primero

Mel: ok yo primero pero no se rían

(Melany disfrazada)

vale: ok ahora yo

Yo: :O se ven hermosas

Mel, vale: gracias

Yo: ok ahora yo*justo cuando me la saque llega el Dylan justo al mismo tiempo*

(Dylan disfrazado)

Yo* la de arriba*

Vale: omg te vez hermosa

Dy: pareces un ángel de vdd

Yo: ándate con tu catalina.

Dy: ok

*al terminar la fiesta me iba a mi casa caminado de nuevo pero sentía que alguien me seguía , me di la vuelta y era la catalina con un cuchillo en la mano , pues se avía cortado las venas y me dijo "ESTO ES TU CULPA X IGNORARME MIRA LO QUE ISE" me tiro sangre y me trato de acuchillar pero me secuestro y llamo al Dylan y me paso el teléfono y le dije que la catalina me avía secuestrado*

*paso todo un día y me di cuenta que era una llamada falsa pero cuando pude escapar antes de salir vi el cuerpo de la catalina en el suelo pues ella misma x la presión se suicidó Salí corriendo y choque con el Dylan y el me abrazo*

Yo: Dylan la catalina se mató ella está en la casa de allá*le dije donde era y fuimos*

Yo: se mató :'(

Dy: trankila ya todo paso ella ahora está en paz ok ella era nuestra amiga y debimos haberla tratado mejor y si era mentirosa y vengativa pero la querías y el miedo se apodero de ella lo mejor será olvidarlo y dejarla en paz

Yo: la extrañare

Dy: yo igual

*el Dylan se acerca a mis lavios y me besa suavemente asiendo que pare de llorar*

Fin

Y todos vivieron felices para siempre la melany conoció a un chico llamado juan y se gustaron la linoska se separó del juan pero creo que aún se gustan un poco y yo sigo con el Dylan, la vale ella le gusta un niño y se preocupa de él pero en secreto : 3


End file.
